neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Moje anime 2/Lista odcinków/BW014
| scr = BW018.png 300px | nzwpl = Sewaddle i Burgh w Bezkresnym Lesie | nzwus = Sewaddle and Burgh in the Pinwheel Forest! | nzwjp = クルミルとアーティでヤグルマの森 | tmjp = Kurumiru to Arty de Yaguruma Las! | serjp = Best Wishes | serus = Czerń i Biel | nrus = 014 | nrjp = 014 | nrodc = 014 | dtpl = 12 maja 2013 | dtjp = 12 maja 2013 | dtus = 12 maja 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = | dran = | episode=014 }} Odcinek Nasi bohaterowie weszli do Bezkresnego Lasu. -Ale tu pięknie! - podziwiała Iris -I niebezpiecznie. Nie bez powodu ten las nazywa się Bezkresnym. - powiedział Cilan Słuchając opowieści Cilana o niebezpieczeństwie czyhającym w Bezkresnym Lesie bohaterowie zboczyli ze ścieżki i trafili w pułapkę zastawioną przez małego Sewaddle'a. Pokemon zaatakował Snivy Strzałem Siecią. Gdy Snivy szykowała się do użycia Dzikich Pnączy Sewaddle zrobił unik huśtając się na sieci i Kate oberwała Dzikimi Pnączami. Sewaddle nadal atakował Snivy Ostrym Liściem, a następnie ugryzł ją w głowę używając Robaczego Gryzienia. Po chwili pokemon puścił Snivy. -Złapię go! - powiedziała Kate Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić Sewaddle oplótł ją Strzałem Siecią jak kokon. Snivy oswobodziła trenerkę Liściastym Ostrzem. Sewaddle zaczął uciekać, a Kate pobiegła za nim. Tuż za nimi biegli Iris i Cilan. Trenerka potknęła się i Sewaddle gdzieś zniknął. W tym samym momencie dogonili ją przyjaciele. -No cóż, Sewaddle zniknął. - powiedział Cilan -Jeszcze go złapię! - Kate była zdeterminowana -Słyszę głos lasu! - powiedziała Iris -Nie... to tylko burczy mi w brzuchu. - powiedziała Kate -Jak znajdziemy szlak? - zapytała Iris -Żeby odnaleźć szlak musimy mieć jakiś wysoki punkt odniesienia... O! To drzewo nada się idealnie! - odpowiedział Cilan, wskazując na bardzo wysokie drzewo Kate i Iris zaczęły wspinać się na to drzewo. W pewnym momencie natknęły się na kokon. -Sewaddle!? Znowu ty!? - krzyknął na niego Cilan Jednak kokon okazał się być człowiekiem. Razem z Kate i Iris zszedł na ziemię. -Jestem Burgh, lider miasta Castelia. - przedstawił się -Jestem Kate. - powiedziała Kate -A ja Iris. - powiedziała Iris -Jestem Cilan. - powiedział Cilan -Dlaczego był pan w kokonie? - zapytała Kate -Chcę poznać życie pokemonów robaków, a to moim zdaniem najlepszy, choć nieco dramatyczny sposób. Specjalizuję się właśnie w tym typie. - odpowiedział Burgh -Jestem pana wielkim fanem. - przyznał Cilan -Miło mi. Czy ty nie jesteś czasem jednym z tych trzech braci ze Stration? - zapytał Burgh -Tak, jestem jest jednym z nich. - odpowiedział Cilan Nagle Sewaddle zawisł głową w dół i kopnął Kate w twarz. Gdy Cilan przygotowywał kolację dla grupy Burgh próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Sewadddle'em. -Żeby zdobyć zaufanie Sewaddle'a trzeba dotknąć czołem jego głowy. - powiedział Burgh i to też uczynił Burgh szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Sewaddle'em. Iris, Axew i Snivy również. -Teraz ja spróbuję. - powiedziała Kate Jednak Sewaddle zaatakował ją Akcją. -Au! Co to miało być? - zapytała Kate, pocierając czoło w miejscu, w którym uderzył ją Sewaddle Kate starała się mówić do Sewaddle'a, ale ten odwrócił się i zignorował ją. Kate, Iris i Burgh udali się za Sewaddle'em do lasu. -Pewnie szuka odpowiednich owoców do jedzenia. - powiedziała Iris Sewaddle zatrzymał się na środku, zawinął się do góry i zasnął. Wszyscy usiedli wokół niego, wpatrując się w niebo. Nagle Sewaddle obudził się. Pokemon podszedł do krzewów, z których zerwał owoce. Pojawił się Woobat. Po chwili pojawił się drugi. Woobaty zaatakowały Sewaddle'a, ale Kate osłoniła go biorąc atak na siebie. Następnie Snivy i Sewaddle współpracując odstraszyli Woobaty. O zachodzie słońca bohaterowie z Sewaddle'em wrócili do wielkiego drzewa, gdzie czekał na nich Cilan z sałatką owocową. -Co odkryłaś, Kate? - zapytał Burgh, kładąc się spać -Właściwie to dopiero zaczęłam podróż, ale zdążyłam już się nauczyć jak dobrze trenować pokemony. - odpowiedziała Kate -Jeszcze wiele się nauczysz. Pokemony skrywają wiele tajemnic. - powiedział Burgh Sewaddle przeszedł po Kate i zawisł na drzewie, gdzie zasnął. Po chwili jednak wczołgał się do śpiwora, w którym spały Kate i Snivy. Gdy Kate obudziła się następnego dnia rano natychmiast zauważyła brak Sewaddle'a. -Sewaddle zniknął! - powiedziała Sprawdziła drzewa i okazało się, że Sewaddle jeszcze śpi. Nagle zabrał go jakiś Patrat. Sewaddle próbował skoczyć daleko, ale zrobił to pod wiatr i trafił na Deerlinga, który zaskoczony popędził przed siebie. Bohaterowie pobiegli za Patratem. Dotarli do jakiejś jaskini, gdzie Patrat spotkał się ze swoim towarzyszem, innym Patratem, który był chory. -Więc to tak. Patrat potrzebował Sewaddle'a, żeby wyleczyć swojego przyjeciela. Jego liście mają właściwości lecznicze. - powiedział Burgh. -Masz lekarstwo, Patrat. Jest gorzkie, ale poczujesz się lepiej. Patrat rzeczywiście poczuł się lepiej. Gdy grupa wyszła z jaskini zobaczyła biegnącego Deerlinga z Sewaddle'em. Jego liście były postrzępione. Pędził wprost do przepaści, między którą płynęła rzeka. Sewaddle'owi udało się oderwać, gdy Deerling przeskoczył nad nią. Niestety Sewaddle zaczął spadać w przepaść. -Sewaddle! - Kate rzuciła się za nim Złapała Sewaddle i razem spadli do wody. Gdy Kate zorientowała się, że zbliżają się do wodospadu zdecydowała się na pozycję embrionalną, żeby ochronić Sewaddle'a. Nagle ku zaskoczeniu Kate znaleźli się na ziemi. Okazało się, że to Leavanny Burgha wyciągnęła ich na brzeg Strzałem Siecią. Gdy wracali do lasu Leavanny Burgha rzeźbił nowe liście wokół głowy Sewaddle'a. Sewaddle potarł czule głową nogę Kate. -Chcesz być mój, Sewaddle? - zapytała Kate -Sewaddle! - odpowiedziął Sewaddle -Pokeball idź! Pokeball schwytał Sewaddle'a, pohuśtał się chwilę i przestał. -Tak! Złapałam Sewaddle'a! - powiedziała Kate -Sni! - powiedziała Snivy Bohaterowie o zachodzie słońca dotarli do Centrum Pokemon. Kate z powodzeniem dotykała głową głowy Sewaddle'a. -Udało ci się znaleźć porozumienie z Sewaddle'em. Życzę szczęścia. - powiedział Burgh -Dzięki. -Czekam na twoje wyzwanie w Castelii. -Będę na pewno, Burgh. Bohaterowie pożegnali się z Burghiem i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. CDN Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Burgha. *Kate łapie Sewaddle'a. Debiuty Ludzie *Burgh Pokemony *Sewaddle *Leavanny *Patrat (x2, na żywo) *Deerling (na żywo) Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Iris *Cilan *Burgh *Siostra Joy Pokemony *Snivy (Kate) *Axew(Iris) *Sewaddle (Kate, złapała) *Leavanny (Burgha) *Patrat (x2) *Deerling Kategoria:własna twórczość